The Files
by Aertyn - Fluff Monster
Summary: Pete, Kerry, Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Daniels thoughts on the Pete&Sam, Jack&Kerry thing...bad summary I know.  Will lead from Chimera to Threads...eventually.  Hope you enjoy it.  Now Complete!
1. The Pete Files

**Disclaimer: Yep...still not owned by me.**

**Rating: K**

**Spoiler: Pete and Kerry are in it, so anything from Chimera to Threads may be included (this goes for the future chapters as well)**

**Why do I do this to myself? I just finished Fruit Juice and here I am madly bashing away at my laptop trying to get as much of this story down as possible. Not many people like Pete I've noticed...I feel sorry for the poor guy really...when your girlfriend is in love with another man...and a man that she cannot have, it must be pretty damn hard. Not much Pete bashing I'm afraid in this, sorry to all you Pete haters out there. **

* * *

**The Pete Files **

I can see it in her eyes. When he walks into the room, they light up in a way that I can't make them. She talks about him all the time, I know then too, she loves him, with everything she is. The way her mouth tugs into a smile whenever she talks about him, and even when she isn't, I know she's thinking about him, because that same smile graces her face. I can't make her smile like that, and god only knows I've tried too. I knew right from our first date when she wouldn't stop talking about him, I knew from that moment, but I'm still here. She doesn't love me, I know that, her mind tells her she loves me, but her heart doesn't feel the same, her heart belongs to him. Me? I'm the opposite, my heart loves her, my heart belongs to her, but my mind knows that I could never compete. That I'm merely a distraction. Maybe if she would listen to her heart, she could be happy. The kind of happy that I try to make her, but know I never can. She's too much of a scientist though, listening to her heart would mean ignoring logic and in Sam Carter's mind, logic is everything. Maybe if I listened to my mind I could let go of her, but my heart keeps over-riding my mind. I'll stay, for as long as her logic, as long as her mind, denies her heart. It will hurt when she realizes the truth, that she is in love with Jack O'Neill. It will hurt me more, but I love her enough to let her go.

Maybe one day, Sam Carter's heart will win the argument, and she can have her Jack O'Neill, because, she deserves happiness, and I know in my mind that she can only find it with Jack O'Neill.

* * *

**Coming soon (as in, as soon as I get it uploaded and formatted properly) 'The Kerry Files'. **


	2. The Kerry Files

**Heading Stuff - Same as previous chapter. **

* * *

**The Kerry Files**

I can see it in his eyes. When she walks into the room, the light up…in a way that I can't do. Oh sure, he likes looking at me, he just comes alive inside when he sees her. Oh sure, it hurts to know that I will never be able to see him look at me like, that I will never get him to feel like that. But at the end of the day…I get Jack O'Neill, she may have his heart, but I get the rest of him. But the thing is…I'm not sure that is enough. I'm not sure I can allow myself to fall in love with a man who could never love me. I guess that's why I have to do this. Get out before I fall for him, which would be so easy…he's funny, and kind, well mannered…sure he may leave the toilet seat up, but every man has a flaw and if that is Jack O'Neill's only flaw then he's a pretty good deal…he's a dream basically, I can she why she loves him. I can see how easy it would be for me to love him. Maybe I already do though. And that's why I have to let him go. Because if you love someone enough, you'll let them go if you know that they can never be happy with you.

The problem with Jack O'Neill is, he doesn't think he's good enough for her. He is. He's better than Pete. Yes I know about Pete, Jack may have mentioned him…several times on our first date. I guess I should have gotten out then, but I thought maybe I could make him forget Sam Carter. Guess I was wrong. I can't…and could never, make Jack forget about Sam. Because she…completes him. I just wish they would realise it themselves. But…sometimes you just need a little push…a little reminder that love is sometimes right under your nose. Someone just has to make the first move. I'm the decoy move, I'm planting the seed. Because, God only knows, those two deserve happiness. And if it comes at my own expense…I guess I'll just have to live with that, because I may not love Jack O'Neill, but I sure as hell care about him enough to do this for him…for them.

* * *

**-sighs- No Kerry bashing from me either...what the heck is wrong with me? Coming soon 'The Jack Files'...just got to write it up :) **


	3. The Jack Files

**Heading Stuff - same as chapter 1.**

* * *

**The Jack Files **

Kerry is wrong. The Air Force isn't the only thing keeping us apart. It's our own fears that are keeping us apart. Pretty stupid. I'm a General for crying out loud, and I can't even tell the woman the I l…care about that I still care about her. Christ I can't even think of that word. Stupid. So stupid. But everyone knows that, Carter is the smart one in this relationship.

Relationship? Is that what we have? She's with Pete…I was with Kerry, but for 7 years before that…maybe. God this is so not the time for this, Carter's dad is really sick, he's dying, something about Selmak and toxins. Maybe I should go sit with her…I can't do what I want to do…which is to draw her into my arms, to stroke her hair, and to kiss her gently...maybe I could just…she looks so sad. She's in the observation room, and I just can't help myself. I put my arm around her…and oh god she's nuzzling my hand. Alright, I'm going to say it. I love her. I do. Not that stuff that Mills and Boon write about…but something so much deeper than that. The type of love that burns, the type of love where you would lay down your life for that person…take a bullet for that person, or let that person go if she didn't love you back. That's the ultimate in love. The ability to sacrifice your own happiness so that they can be happy.

Now that is stupidity. I'll be drinking myself into a stupor whilst Carter is off making babies and playing happy families with Pete the cop. Why can't I be happy too? Haven't I…we sacrificed enough in the name of planet Earth and for humanity. Well…I'll always be there for her. A promise. Jack O'Neill keeps his promises. And I have one other to keep. Jacob told me to take his daughter fishing. And this time, I'm not going to take no for answer.

* * *

**Coming soon to a...computer screen near you...The Sam Files. **


	4. The Sam Files

**Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1.**

* * *

** The Sam Files**

He asked me to go fishing again. For the first time in a long time actually…and I didn't even hesitate when I said yes. If losing my Dad has taught me anything it's that we don't have an endless amount of days. We can't keep waiting for tomorrow. Because tomorrow might never come. And that's why I have to do this. I can't go off with Jack…The General, 'fishing' (because, between you and me…and lets face it, this my brain here so it's both me) if I do go fishing with him…well lets just say not much fishing will be done. For 7 years I said no…no to fishing…no to him…no to my heart. Today I said yes. Yes to fishing. Yes to him. Yes to my heart.

I try my best to explain it to Pete…without mentioning Jack's name. But he knows. And I know he knows. That the real reason I'm breaking up with him is not because I don't love him…I'm just in love with someone else. And I can't deny it anymore. I did try too, I really did. I did try for my little piece of the American Dream…the white picket fence, the 2.3 kids, the dog barking in the backyard. But in those dreams it was never Pete that was greeting me when I got home. It was Jack. Okay granted, my logical mind…my scientific mind came up with some reason that it was because we had spent 7 years living in each others pockets…spending time in tiny tents off world, I was 'projecting'. My heart however kept whispering to me that I wasn't projecting…that I was in love. Sometimes I hate my logical mind. And that's why I said yes to his invite. My heart finally shouted at me. And I responded in kind. I have to wonder though…how much fishing can we do in a week?

* * *

**Geez...I'm just reeling these off aren't I? I think I'll do 'The Teal'c Files' next. Hope you guys are enjoying these :) **


	5. The Teal'c Files

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1.

* * *

**The Teal'c Files**

I do not believe it was O'Neill's intention for us to be here, but Daniel Jackson caught wind of their fishing plans, and since he had just come back to life. Again. Decided we should make this a 'team bonding' exercise. None of us had the heart to correct him. But I noticed the crestfallen expression on both my friends faces. I believe that they have both come to realise their mutual affection for each other. I once heard a saying on a television show, and now, sitting on the banks of O'Neill's pond and fishing with my friends, I am reminded of this saying. About bloody time.

However, myself and Daniel Jackson's presence on this fishing expedition may prove problematic. An intervention may be in order. In my research of the area around O'Neill's cabin I discovered that there is a Native American reserve in the area. It is my hope that I shall be able to convince Daniel Jackson to accompany me on a visit to this reserve so that he may explain the cultural significance (and having been privy to many of his lectures of cultural significance I am aware that we could take a half day for this journey to happen). It is my hope that in this time, O'Neill and Colonel Carter will talk about their feelings towards each other. I do not believe anything will happen, the regulations that forbid a relationship are still in place. However, much was left unsaid 4 years ago and more has occurred in that time. And yet they continue their intricate dance around each other, around their feelings.

When Colonel Carter announced her engagement to the unworthy Pete Shanahan, O'Neill said nothing, however I was witness to his breakdown, his heartbreak at her attempt to love someone else was quite clear. He was too honourable of a man to say anything, but by saying nothing he told me that he still loved Colonel Carter deeply, for he loved her enough to give her up.

I hope that whilst I subject myself to Daniel Jackson's speech, our two friends will figure things out, for these two Tauri' deserve happiness, for they have sacrificed much in the fight against the Goa'uld.

* * *

**Hope you like it...hope it sounded like Teal'c too. I don't like writing him, he's too formal for me, so I hope it sounds like him. **

**I'm going to try and finished 'The Daniel Files' before work this afternoon.**


	6. The Daniel Files

**Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1...unfortunately.**

* * *

**The Daniel Files **

When Teal'c expressed his interest in going to the Native American reserve…well, who was I to complain! I jumped at the chance and had dragged him out of that cabin so fast he had to go pick his tattoo off the carpet…and yet he didn't exactly seem enthusiastic about being there with me. Oh sure he seemed glad to get out of the cabin, but once at the reserve he remained as…stoic as ever. He listened to my speeches, well…my rants at how they had gotten something wrong, but I don't think he really was listening. And every time I finished talking…he'd ask another question and off I'd go again.

It didn't really hit me until we got back to Jack's cabin. They were sitting on the couch, close…but not too close…but closer than they had been of late, and whenever they reached for the pizza that Jack had heated in the oven their hands would brush and…the electricity that crackled was intense. So, whipping my head from Sam and Jack to Teal'c I noticed the rather bemused…and yet satisfied grin on his face as he chowed down on the pizza. Dirty…rotten…he'd planned the whole thing. Then realizing that maybe, just maybe he had the right idea, I winked at him and smiled into my beer.

Of course, we said nothing…not even when Jack stood up, said he was going to bed…or when Sam followed 10 minutes later…or 2 hours later when we caught her sneaking into Jack's room, her hand on the doorknob as her eyes swiveled between the two of us. We just continued playing cards and acted like we hadn't seen her. It's nice that those two have come to their senses, those two…stubborn as two mules they are, but it's nice to see them so happy. The way his eyes light up when he sees her, and the way she smiles at him. It's nice. That even after everything we have seen, and done…something as basic as true love still exists.

And it's nice to know that my insane ramblings about the Native American's had something to do with it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. God, I really fired these chapters out didn't I? 6 chapters in a morning...that's gotta be a new record :) **


	7. The Cassie Files

**Disclaimer: Stargate still not owned by me.**

**Rating: K**

**Spoiler: Jolinar's memories? (The one where they are on Netu...it's a blink and you'll miss it spoiler)**

**Here you are then, the fluffy ending. Honestly, a persian cat has nothing on this ending.**

* * *

**The Cassie Files**

Something changed on that trip. Something defining for them both. Daniel and Teal'c were very cryptic about the whole thing, they merely smiled at each other and said the fishing was excellent. How odd. Of course the cat was well and truly out of the bag the next month. I decided to surprise Sam one weekend and should walk out of her bedroom? But Jack O'Neill in a pair of boxer shorts. I don't think I've ever heard Jack swear before them. Of course him swearing bought Sam out, in only a shirt. I don't think I've ever seen her blush that furiously. God it was funny. I of course was deliriously happy. After all if anyone deserves to be happy, it's those two. They've been to hell and back (literally and figuratively) together. Together they have traversed the stars, discovered wonders and seen things that few people can even dream of. These two are bound to each other. Mum used to talk about them as if the were a single entity, always mentioning one and the other in the breath. Jack and Sam. See how easy that rolls off the tongue? Simple. Basic. I'm not naïve. I know love isn't simple. They prove that. But it's still nice to know that something as basic as love in its purest form can still exist in this world.

And, as I sit, my eyes on the happy couple as they sway gently to a magic of their own making (gee, I could romance novels with talk like that!), I can't help but grin. Jack is resplendent in his formal wear, his long lean lines accentuated by the clean cut uniform, and Sam is just gorgeous, the smooth cream satin of her dress hides the swell of her belly, thanks to some rather last minute alterations by her (panicking) dressmaker. Mum once said that love was sacred, something to hold on to and cherish for all time (normally this was after one of her chick flick nights with Sam, so I dunno…maybe soppy romance was on her head) It is sacred and you should hold onto it. It just took Jack and Sam a little longer than most people to realise that (8 years!) and a further 2 years and an act of congress later…here we are!. Now they can love freely. It's been an incredible 10 years, and not just Jack and Sam, but for everyone else. Daniel is with Sarah, and Teal'c is with Ishta. Love isn't basic. They all have sacrificed, and lost and felt pain. Love is a learning curve. A journey. An adventure. An incredible, amazing, awe-inspiring adventure. Some say that the end is your reward. But I think the journey is the real reward. It may hurt, it may take a long time. But you can learn so much in every single moment. After all, there can be no end without the journey. This isn't the end of Jack and Sam's journey. This is merely the beginning for two people who deserve eternal happiness. The Universe owes them that much at least.

* * *

**-sighs- There, you guys got your fluff ending. **

**Hope you liked it :) **


End file.
